Synchronicity
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: Based on the three set song series "Synchronicity". Len is lookinmg for his long-lost twin sister, Rin, who has been cursed with the fate to become a Diva. Will he find her, or will she soon perish under the fiery breath of the Dragon? I do not own Vocaloid or Synchronicity.
1. How it began

**Hello everyone! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast! I have decided to write a story for Synchronicity! You know, that song. **

**Eh. Never mind. Well on to the story!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Synchronicity. **

Chapter 1: How it began

A long, long time ago, there lived a fearsome dragon. To keep it in its eternal slumber, a series of girls-known as Divas- had to sing and dance for it. Unfortunately, when the dragon got tired of her, he would kill her and another girl would have to take her place.

In a small cottage in a small village, a young woman sat on her bed and watched her newborn babies sleep. They were twins by the names of Rin and Len. The woman smiled and lovingly stroked their tufts of blond hair, thinking of the future that awaited her children.

But all was shattered when then came the knock on the door.

The woman got off her bed and opened the door. A man and a knight dressed in armour greeted her. They explained all about her daughter being the one chosen to be the next Diva.

"No! Not Rin!" the woman cried.

The knight restrained her struggling form as the man picked Rin up. Almost immediately, Len began to cry, and so did his twin.

And with that, the men left, leaving both mother and son to weep.

(SEVERAL YEARS LATER)

Len walked down the pathway, his sword hanging fro his belt at his hip. He looked down at the blank map in his hand and looked at the scenery in front of him. He headed East, for that was the only destination on his mind.

"Don't worry, Rin," he said aloud, "I'm coming for you."

**Yeah, yeah. I know this chapter is crappy and short. I promise the next one will be better!**

**Please leave a review! It's not compulsory, but I like reviews. **


	2. Allies

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Synchronicity! This is chapter 2. I will try to make it longer than the last chapter. o**

Chapter 2: Allies

Deep in a cave, a young girl sang. She danced and leapt around, fated to keep the dragon content and in its eternal slumber. Her bare feet made no noise as she twirled around the artificial paradise, deep underground.

"Sing forever," the voice of the Dragon's guardian, Miku, echoed around the cave. Rin bit her lip and danced on.

Suddenly, she clutched her throat. Blood trickled out from the corner of her mouth. She looked at the cave of the ceiling and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

(IN THE CASTLE OF QUEEN LUKA)

Gakupo's head was forced to the ground. He looked up at Luka with hateful eyes while the queen smirked at him. Then she ordered him to be taken to the dungeons.

She began to walk, until she felt the blade of a sword touch the side of her neck.

"Where is Rin?!" a boy's voice demanded. Luka simply smirked (again).

Len felt his sword get knocked out of his hands and he was pushed to the wall. A lady with brown hair leapt in front of him. He could see his reflection in her sword.

Len wasted no time and grabbed his sword. The swordswoman, whose name was Meiko, battled furiously with him. Their swords clanged together and made deafening noises.

As Len took a final running leap, Meiko's brown eyes widened in surprise; a sudden flashback of her dear friend, Teto came into her mind. The boy... he reminded her of the former Diva, who had sacrificed herself for Meiko and volunteered to take her place as Diva.

Meiko knocked Len's sword out of his hands (again). The blond was on the ground, the brunette's sword right in front of him. He braced himself for the final blow...

But felt nothing.

He heard the clanging sound of a sword colliding with metal and opened his eyes. He saw Ruko land in front of the swordswoman, her scythe on the ground.

In the dungeons, Gakupo sat on the floor, sighing. Memories of his former lover flooded his brain. He closed his eyes and let them come.

He was interrupted by the opening of a door. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar blue-haired idiot at the doorway, the dungeon keeper in a headlock, and holding the keys. He smiled cheerfully.

"Hello, Gakupo! Long time no see!" he said merrily, swinging the keys.

"Kaito!" Gakupo exclaimed. He was pleasantly shocked and surprised to see his old classmate again.

"Let's go!" Kaito said.

A few minutes later, the castle doors swung open and Len ran out, not alone, but accompanied by Gakupo, Meiko and Kaito. They escaped from the guards and were out in the wild.

Len smiled to himself. Now that he had three comrades, his chance of finding Rin was higher, much higher.


	3. The Dragon's Guardian

**Hey guys! I need to just quickly get to the story, so yeah!**

Chapter 3: The Dragon's Guardian

Rin kneeled on the ground, tears dripping out of her eyes. The red patch on her white dress looked very alarming: it was her blood. She clutched the necklace she always wore, which was a silver treble clef, and shook.

"Hurry, Len," she whispered, "Please."

(IN THE WOODS)

The group of four wandered the forest, bruised, injured and in desperate need for a shelter. They had just been attacked by guards for the third time. Luck had not been on their side.

Just then, a cabin came into sight. A girl with black hair tied in bunches was carrying a basket of apples. She wore a white shirt, with a red pinafore-style dress over it. The dress reached her knees, and on her feet were black shoes and white socks. A boy was walking beside her. He had brown hair and glasses, and was carrying a basket of apples, like her. He was wearing a brown T-shirt that had a collar, and its first button was left unbuttoned, black pants, suspenders and was barefoot.

"Kiyoteru! Who are those people?" the girl asked, pointing at the group.

The boy hitched up his glasses with his spare hand and peered at the group. Then he drew back in shock.

"Yuki! It's Uncle Kaito!" he exclaimed.

"Uncle Kaito!" Yuki exclaimed.

The two of them placed their baskets on the ground and ran to Kaito. Then they hugged him.

Kaito chuckled and ruffled their hair.

"Yuki! Kiyoteru! Good to see you!" he said.

"Kaito? Is that you?" a female voice called out.

A woman with short blue hair came out of the cabin. She had big blue eyes that currently were wide in surprise, fair skin, and was wearing a white dress with blue trimmings, black boots and a long blue scarf.

"Kaiko!" Kaito looked at his sister happily, "Long time no see!"

"Kaito! You look so worn out! And so do your friends!" she gasped.

"Luck has not been in our side," he sighed.

"Then come in! We can offer some hospitality!" she said.

Without any word, Kaiko disappeared inside the cabin. Kiyoteru and Yuki grabbed Kaito's hands and pulled him inside. Len, Meiko and Gakupo followed.

(TIME SKIP)

The group stood at the doorway, ready to depart any second now.

"Hey, Uncle! Take care not to be attacked again! Adelia's not here, but if she found out, she'll freak out! You know how much she hates violence!" Kiyoteru called.

"Right! Take care, guys! Thanks for the hospitality!" Kaito said.

Yuki was crying. "Come back soon, Uncle Kaito!" she sobbed.

"Be safe, Kaito," Kaiko said, shaking her head in disapproval, "I thought you stopped liking adventures when you were 18!"

Kaito laughed. "Oh well! A man needs his entertainment too!"

Kaiko sighed at her brother. "Well, I can't change how you think. Goodbye, Kaito,"

"Bye!" everyone said.

They continued down the path. Luckily for them, the Dragon's lair was not very far from the cabin.

"Hey! I think that's it!" Meiko yelled.

"It's huge!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Rin..." Len said determinedly.

They ventured inside the cave. It was large, eerie and silent. Stalactites and stalagmites decorated it like un-melt-able icicles.

"Who dares enter my Master's lair?!"

A woman with long teal-coloured twin tails stood in front of them. Over her eyes was a mask that concealed her eyes. She wielded a magic staff.

With a wave of her hand, she slammed her staff on the ground. Almost immediately, shadow creatures rose out of the ground and advanced to the group.

They fell like wounded animals. Meiko screamed as the creatures lunged on her. Gakupo's sword was knocked out of his hands and soon, he lay on the floor of the cave, unconscious. Kaito fought back the creatures, but he was overpowered. Soon, Len was the only one standing.

He ran at Miku with his sword raised, determined for this fight to be victorious. His iron clashed with her silver.

"Nice try," Miku said, and knocked him backwards.

He toppled back and his head hit the floor with a loud thump. The side of his head began to bleed uncontrollably as he lolled sideways.

_No. This cannot be the end._


	4. Reunited

**Hey guys! Let's quickly get on to the story!**

Chapter 4: Reunited

Miku kneeled on the floor, her memories flooding her brain. She remembered how she was blinded, and how a man had given her the mask to wear so that she could see. She hated her past. It was horrible.

She got up and wiped away the tears that had trickled down her cheek. A shuffling sound and a grunt of effort had startled her.

She turned around and saw Len getting to his feet. The side of his head was bleeding, but he didn't seem to care. He ran to her with all his energy.

Miku conjured the creatures of darkness once again, and they lunged at him, but Len's determination seemed to drive them away. Miku was left powerless, and he was running at her.

Miku dropped her staff and screamed. Her end was coming soon, with just a flick of his blade...

She heard his blade come down, but she felt no pain at all. She felt something falling down her cheek and felt that it was her mask. It had been broken. Len hadn't killed her. He had merely just shattered the mask she wore.

Len jumped off the edge of the cliff, reaching out to the other end. He could see Rin, very clearly, standing with her back to him. Tears of joy ran down his face as he smiled and called her name...

(WITH RIN)

Rin got up from the ground and staggered to the Dragon, her necklace dangling from her hand. She had to dance for it... she HAD to, or else who knew what it was going to do?

She danced and sang for a few short moments when suddenly, she fell to the ground. Her health had been failing her, and this time, the Dragon was mad. He wanted someone to dance for him, and this girl was doing a terrible job, just like all the useless girls before her.

Len arrived just in time to see his twin fall to the ground. He ran to her and scooped her up, his tears dripping onto her cheek.

"Rin!" he yelled, "Rin! Wake up! Please!"

Miku had been watching all this time. It was a miracle: she could see! With a laugh, she conjured up a ball of magic. The ball turned into a crest, and it flew at the siblings and formed a some kind of shield around them.

Flashbacks seemed to be flying through Len's head. He didn't know what was happening. Slowly, they cleared, and he gently laid Rin on the ground.

Her smiling face looked so angelic. He smiled and stroked the side of her face.

Then he gritted his teeth in anger. His twin was gone. And it was the Dragon's fault.

Tears dipped down his face. He held Rin and his necklaces, but they slipped out of his trembling hand and onto the floor of the cave.

Like magic, Rin reached a trembling hand to him while beaming. Len stared in shock at her for a while, and then the two embraced.

The Dragon rose, furious that its entertainment had been disrupted. The twins looked at it, not intimidated in the least now that they had been reunited. The Dragon roared and lunged at them, but the shield Miku had cast on them seemed to protect them. There was a bright white light. The twins clutched on to each other, knowing that these could be their last moments, and if it was, they wanted to spend it together.

A while later, when everything was quiet and the ground had stopped rumbling, Rin and Len opened their eyes and saw that they were still alive. They saw the dead body of the Dragon lying in front of them; its own wrath had killed it.

"Len..." Rin whispered.

"It's alright," Len said soothingly, "I'm here."

The two embraced again and a lot of tears of joy were shed there.

Just then, someone coughing interrupted them. They looked being and saw Miku trapped under a pile of debris.

Len ran to help her, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"It's...no...use..." she coughed, "It's...over..."

"Ms..." Len gasped and remembered the spell that Miku had cast on them, "That spell... was that to protect us?"

"Yes...Thank you..."

"For what?"

"You broke...the spell. I'm...glad...you did. I saved your...lives. I'm happy... I could help," Miku took a deep breath and managed to cough out her last words, "Thank you..."

Then right there, The Dragon's Guardian died with a smile on her face. Her soul was at rest. That was her last and final wish: she wanted her spell to be broken, and it was.

Rin and Len nodded and left the dead woman be. They hoped she was happy, wherever she was.

They staggered out of the cave and met Gakupo, Kaito and Meiko outside the cave.

"Wow, that was some rumblings!" Kaito laughed, "What happened?"

"Is the Dragon...dead?" Meiko asked hopefully.

"Dead and gone," Len confirmed.

"Oh, thank goodness to that," Gakupo said, "I never liked dragons."

The group returned to town, where their victory was celebrated. Up till this day, the tale, now known as "Synchronicity", lives on.

Synchronicity is the story you are reading right now.


End file.
